Sweet Treats
by KagamineToxins
Summary: Rin's not sharing her ice cream! And she should really know better than to eat that fast . . .


**Disclaimer: Rin and Len are not mine.**

"I think this is one of those times they'd say, 'a little goes a long way'."

Len sighed as he watched Rin heap another spoonful of ice cream onto her already colossal pile. She would have the sugar buzz of the century if she actually managed to finish it all. And if not – it would probably go down the drain.

"But it's always better to have more!" she countered gleefully. She did not put much thought into these things.

"That makes you sound greedy," he huffed as Rin finally abandoned the carton.

He tipped it over to peer inside. There was a little bit, but not enough to be worth eating, and he'd only make his hands a sticky mess if he tried to spoon out the leftovers. In truth, Len had expected a similar result, but he complained nonetheless. "You couldn't even save some for me?" he half-whimpered, hoping Rin would hear him in the next room and take pity.

She didn't. Or perhaps she was just pretending not to.

Reluctantly, he threw the discarded container in the trash, and went to join Rin to continue pleading for his food.

"Greed is a sin," he remarked, plopping down next to her on the sofa.

Rin was ignoring him for sure this time, and doing a pretty good job of it. She didn't even cast a glance in his direction.

"I would never do this to you, and you know it!" he tried again. "I'm starving, Rin! Withering away . . .!"

His absurdly dramatic tone and expression were returned with only more silence.

"Well, I see how much _you _care," he remarked sarcastically, deciding it was time to change tactics. He knew there was at least one thing she wouldn't ignore: "If you eat all that, it's going to go straight to your thighs. Seriously."

Rin shot him a look, and probably would have slammed a fist into his arm if she weren't already holding onto ice cream. She swallowed, and then replied, "I don't think that's going to happen, and I'm not that self-conscious to be worried about it, Len."

"H-hey, easy. I'm just looking out for you."

She knew it was a jest, but Len sometimes wondered why she had to take it so seriously.

"If you're done now, I'd like to enjoy my ice cream in peace."

Len decided he was done. For a few minutes.

He lurched for the spoon suddenly, intending to steal it right out of Rin's hand. His attempt was wholly unsuccessful, but he had to refrain from chuckling at the astonished squeak his sister made before she batted his arm away. Len reached over again, before she had time to settle comfortably back, and a gentle tussle broke out. Rin only had one hand to balance her bowl with. An easy target, if she would just let him reach that far . . .

Unfortunately, she recovered too quickly for that to happen. Once she managed to push Len away, she leaped up from the sofa. "I'm not sharing!"

Rin smirked and began shoveling ice cream into her mouth at an astonishing pace. It was clear she wasn't planning to give him another chance.

"Aw, Rin!" Len continued protesting as his twin made a point of ignoring him. But he found his protests being cut off instantly as Rin crumpled, and he jumped off the couch to kneel by her side.

"Brain freeze," she moaned, cringing.

Len took a quick glance at the bowl, which had been mostly emptied in less than a minute. "Yeah, I can see why," he said gently, "at the rate you were eating . . ."

Rin said nothing, and he usually took it as a bad sign when she was feeling too weak to object to his lecturing. Besides, Len understood the agony of brain freeze quite well – he was afflicted with one almost every time he ate cold treats – and thus found it impossible not to sympathize for his sister.

"Don't worry, Rin," he assured her. "Len will make it better."

Her lips were parted slightly; she was probably planning to ask him how he intended to accomplish that. He took advantage of this and answered her question all at once, slipping his tongue into her mouth. It hit the roof of her mouth and pressed against it, warming up the spot . . . and Rin's face. Len could practically feel the heat radiating off her, and when he finally opened his eyes and pulled away, he discovered that her face was a most remarkable shade of red.

This taste was much sweeter than anything a scoop of ice cream could ever offer.

**First time writing a Vocaloid story. Also first time writing a kiss. Embarrassing.**

**Did I at least keep them in character?**

**Oh, and just press your tongue to the roof of your mouth next time you get a brain freeze. It really does work. Most of the nerves that cause brain freeze are located in the roof of your mouth. Yeah.**


End file.
